Bull Sharkowski
Virgil "Bull" Sharkowski bull shark, who's the bully at Charles Darwin Middle School and the main antagonist. He debuted in "Shark Attack". He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Biography Virgil Sharkowski was established as the strongest and most horrible bully at CDMS in "Shark Attack", due to his status of a land shark putting him at the top of the food chain. To keep himself feared by everyone, Bull needs to maintain his title as the bully, with a "target victim", a loser he'll regularly attack, abuse, steal from, etc. simply for being that person. Originally, this was Chucky Seal, who had it so bad, he and his family had to be relocated, just for his well-being. After Chucky's abrupt departure, Bull had to look for a new target, which ended up being Adam, after he offered him some lunch. This was a mistake on Adam's behalf, as his naive behavior got Bull to eat everything he had for lunch. Like a bear, Bull kept coming back day after day to continue stealing from Adam. Eventually, Bull was taken down, when Adam slipped and slapped his snout by accident. This was witnessed by a public audience of students who blew this wildly out of proportions and assumed Adam was the new school bully. After this, Bull's social status had been demoted to just another average joe. Nobody feared him or showed him any respect, making his life a nightmare. This was finally ended, when Bull slipped and hit Adam the same way he did to himself. Adam played along with the act and Bull quickly became the school's most feared bully again. Although Adam was far from exempt from Bull's torment, he was no longer the so-called target victim, as Bull had apparently then moved onto Henry Armadillo. Things stayed that way for the rest of the series. Bull Sharkowski has long been the acting student president, as seen in "Political Animals". His intimidating nature has allowed him to go unopposed in all the school's elections. Bull ran a dictatorial shift, and was openly corrupt, being able to intimidate actual members of the school faculty. For example, he knew where Principal Pixiefrog lived, and apparently threatened to go to his house if he did anything he disapproved of, proving Bull's power over the faculty, and his invincibility to proper punishment. Adam started running against him, to finally put an end to his reign, and managed to win the election. This led to Adam and Bull getting attacked, since that's what people do to the school presidents. Bull was able to handle this, being tougher than everyone else, but Adam was too frail and weak and got himself tortured. In "One Lump or Tutor", it came to light that Bull had an older sibling, named Euripides Sharkowski, who was far more powerful than him. Euripides used to be the dom of CDMS, before graduating to Marlin Perkins Wild High School, leaving Bull to play second fiddle. Since then, Bull has been kicking his nasty attitude into high gear, getting everyone to forget about Euripides and forcing them to distance him from any mention of his former superior. As it turned out, Euripides was actually a girl. She was much smaller, yet somehow tougher. She also mainly resorted to verbal insults rather than physical attacks, which was still able to get to him, when she dropped by CDMS for a little visit, to help and whoop him into shape. In "Hygiene Hijinks", Bull got his braces removed and his teeth then became perfectly straight and beautiful. Bull was overjoyed with his newfound beauty and this put an end to all of his rage and misery, causing him to seize his bullying ways and bring peace to all the students of Charles Darwin Middle School, except Adam. Bull constantly insulted Adam's appearance and choice in clothing, which managed to hurt him worse than ever before. Bull's new method of bullying suspiciously mirrored that of Euripides', not to mention his choice in clothing and his dietary choices, now becoming a vegetarian. This means that Bull has some kind of repressed rage against Euripides for being more attractive than he is. Now that his teeth were straight, he felt more positive about his appearance, making him feel free enough to act like her. However, at the end of the episode, another row of teeth came in, breaking through his pretty teeth and being just as gross and hideous as the last row of teeth. This is because bull sharks have several rows of teeth that come in very often just like that. Bull went straight back to wearing braces and of course, acting like a complete jerk, bullying and harassing everyone as CDMS. Appearance Bull Sharkowski is a giant, blue shark with sharp, pointy teeth and silver braces. He wears a pair of blue headphones with water flowing through them. The headphones are strapped over his gills, so that he can breathe, when he's out of water. He has a bit of mustache stubble above his mouth. He also wears a black shirt with a picture of a frowning shark mouth on it, which is possibly supposed to resemble the mouth on Jaws from the famous movie poster. Personality Virgil is an average school bully, who enjoys beating up other students, stealing their lunches, making them cry, etc. He's earned the reputation of the most feared student in school, and has even managed to dominate the principal, meaning he doesn't face consequences for his actions. Relationships Adam Lyon Adam is one of Bull's primary bullying targets, because of how new and inexperienced he is with the school. Bull is free to do pretty much whatever agonizing, abusive things he wants to Adam, because of his submissive and timid behavior, though he can still treat any other student this way, because of how strong he is. Bull first realized how much of a manipulative patsy Adam was in "Shark Attack", when they first met and Adam tried to be his friend. For days afterwards, Bull regularly went to Adam to steal his lunch. It wasn't until Adam "stood up to Bull", that Bull became a pathetic, simpering wuss, who completely feared him. In "Political Animals", Adam dominated Bull again, but instead of crying and cowering, Bull utilized these feelings into fits of rage, making himself a bit more respectable of a victim. In later seasons, Bull and Adam became more of on and off frenemies, as seen in "One Lump or Tutor", "Hygiene Hijinks", and "Lyon of the Party". Principal Pixiefrog Bull uses threats of violence and intimidation to assert complete control over Principal Pixiefrog. With Pixiefrog as his pawn, Bull is immune to ever getting in trouble for anything. Because of this, Bull is a lot more feared and unstoppable villain, since he can bully anybody he wants, without getting properly punished by the principal. In "Political Animals", Bull dominated Principal Pixiefrog with fear, as Bull apparently had knowledge of where Principal Pixiefrog lived. At the end of the episode, Bull lost some political power, when Adam took his place as acting class president. When this happened, Principal Pixiefrog feared Bull a little less and told Bull that he wasn't allowed to use his motor scooter anymore. Although in most episodes, Bull is immune to punishment, Principal Pixiefrog has fearlessly punished him in episodes such as "Shiny Thing". Bull has also been sent to detention a fair number of times in "Yesterday's Funny Monkey" and "Fresh Brewed". Episode Appearances *Bad News Bear *Chew on This *The "A" Word *Shark Attack *The Sheds (Cameo) *Shiny Thing (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Amazon Kevin (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Grub Drive (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Yesterday's Funny Monkey (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Political Animals *Up All Night *Kerry to Dance? (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Le Switcheroo *Nice Mustache *Leaf of Absence *Ain't Too Proud to Egg (Non-Speaking) *Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas *Up and Adam (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Making the Grade *One Lump or Tutor *Pranks for the Memories (Mentioned) *Talking Teddy (Cameo) *The Spiffanos *Diplomatic Insanity *Sidekicked (Cameo) *Gorilla My Dreams (Cameo) *That Darn Platypus (Cameo) *Flesh Fur Fantasy (Name Written Down) *Substitute Sweetheart *Mongoosed (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mellow Fellows *Hornbill and Ted's Bogus Journey *The Frog Principal (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Butt of the Jake (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Shark Fin Soupy *The Hyena and the Mighty (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Oh, Henry! *Robo Frog 3000 (Robot Version) *The Notorious Windsor Gorilla (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Hygiene Hijinks *Synch or Swim (Cameo) *Human Behavior (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Four Eyed Jake *Animal School Musical *A Very Special Boy (Non-Speaking) *Knights of the Multiplication Table (Medieval Version) *Wild Thing (Non-Speaking Cameo) *A Thanksgiving Carol *A Whole Zoo World Trivia *Due to Bull being a water creature, he wears water-filled headphones over his gills to help him breathe; when he talks, he'll stop as his gills suck up the water with a loud noise. *His nickname is a mildly obscure reference to the fact that bull sharks are known to be one of the most aggressive shark species. *In "Hygiene Hijinks", it was revealed that Bull’s real name is Virgil. **This means that he is one of the few animals, whose last names aren't just the title of their species. *He, Coach Gills, Phineas, and Daniel are the only main sea creatures who spend most of their time on land. *Bull has a big sister, Euripides, who graduated CDMS prior to the beginning of the show and left a lasting impression in the school; a fact that has caused Bull to develop an inferiority complex at the mere mention of her name. Euripides is only half Bull's size, but bullies via feminine taunts instead of physical abuse. She appeared in One Lump or Tutor, Ingrid Through the Out Door, Lyon of the Party, and Shark Fin Soupy. **In "Hygiene Hijinks", Bull took up a new method of bullying, not too different from Euripides'. Bull would insult Adam and make constant verbal attacks on his appearance and clothing style. Like her, he also became a vegetarian, to boot. *In the online game, Chaos Tag, Bull has white eyebrows instead of his usual black ones. Gallery Bull's Debut.png Shark Attack.png Adam Bumps Into Bull.png Fat Bull.png Bull All Happy and Stuff.png I'm the Shark.png Bullmoose.png Bull Moose Waking Up.png Political Animals.png One Lump or Tutor.png Hygiene Hijinks.png Bull is the Bully Again.png Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Sharks Category:Aquatic Animals Category:Kids